Capture her heart
by lil miss igit
Summary: When Starfire and Robin's feelings finally come to surface, trouble comes to surface between the Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Starfire pushed through the wind in front of her, feeling freer than she ever had before. Her smooth red hair was plastered to the back of her neck as she sliced through the wind. Starfire dove down, gently dragging her hand across the beautiful clear water. It was sent in ripples behind her graceful and swan like body.

At the tower, Robin stood on the roof, attempting to look at the beautiful figure gliding through the sky. His hair slightly ruffled in the wind. Starfire rose from the water, moving up ever so gently to the roof of Titans Tower. She landed gently on the corner of the roof, and thinking she was alone, sat down and looked up at the stars.

Robin saw her small silhouette looking out into the sky. He had a stir of emotions radiating through his body. Starfire sensed his presence behind her and turned to see the faint, yet amazing silhouette of Robin. From his slightly stirring black hair, down to his perfectly shaped lips that tantalized her. She hungered for his embrace.

Robin felt the same for her, except more intense. Starfire stood up, moving slowly and gently towards him. Robin stopped where he stood, and watched her graceful movements and she approached him. Her hands swinging gently at her sides, as her hips moved from side to side softly. Entrancing Robin even further.

"Hello Robin," Starfire said to him with a smile

"Hey" he said with a slight and alluring grin

She blushed, his smile was so beautiful. His perfectly shaped lips so gently framed his glistening white teeth. It took all of Starfires will power not to tell him that she loved him at that exact moment. The only way that she would be able to avoid that, was if she continued inside.

After a moment of silence, Starfires feet began instinctively moving towards the door. For a moment, Robin panicked. This was the time to tell her, to show her that he was in love with Starfire.

"Starfire, wait!" said Robin quickly, putting a hand on her soft arm.

A wave of heat rushed over her entire body. He was so warm. Her insides meted with his touch.

"You, um. You did really well during training today," Robin stuttered

"Robin, thank you. You did well in the also," she said

For a moment, they stared into the eternity of each other's eyes. Starfire then blinked and looked away. Almost ashamed that she was letting her feelings out, then she turned. Her eyes glued to the ground.

Now was his only chance. Robin gently wrapped his arm around her small waist. He gently tugged her into his embrace. Her chest was pressed against his tightly. She was in a position where she had no choice but to place her hands on his muscular shoulders.

Seeing possibly his only chance, he pressed his lips forcefully against hers. Starfire was caught by surprise. She had no idea that Robin felt the same way. Robin took his free hand and slid it up her back onto her neck.

His embrace was beautiful. Time was frozen. The moment was perfect.

Starfires P.O.V

He held me so tight. I had never felt this close to Robin before in my entire life. I was almost suffocated by his embrace. We were so close. It was magical.

After a moment, he did something I thought strange. I felt his lips part slightly. Some sort of human custom I assumed. Then he did something even more strange. He moved his tongue forward, and pressed against my teeth. Why?

For a moment, I simply kept my mouth closed. Not sure what to do. I had never felt this sensation before. Assuming that I was supposed to, I opened my mouth slightly as well. He moved his tongue farther and farther into my mouth. At first it felt like a Gordon monster from the planet Accrenia. First it was disgusting, and then it began to feel natural. Simple. Meant to be.

Robin gently moved his hand away from her waist, and Starfire dropped her hands from his shoulders. She was the first to pull away. Her cheeks were red from blushing, and she gave a slight smile. But Robin had an ear to ear grin. He had been successful.

Hoping that Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were still out for pizza; Robin out his arm around Starfire, and led her into the empty tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you know, this chapter is a little descriptive. Those of you who are easily grossed out, I suggest you skim the page. Enjoy! (More to come very soon)

Robin held Starfires hand tight and walked her into the screening room. He walked her to the couch than picked up the remote, and flicked the gigantic screen on. The image of a burning fireplace was reflected against the gigantic T.V. which was perfectly framed by the night sky around them.

Starfire gently released his hand and then stared in awe at the gigantic projection in front of her. Robin stood next to her and the night felt perfect.

"The sky is so perfect" said Starfire, staring in awe at her surrounding

"Not as perfect as you are" said Robin

Starfire let out a giggle as Robin re took her hand. He gently lifted up her arm and slowly spun her around in circles. She couldn't help but laugh at his quirky actions. She began to laugh a bit louder then lost her footing and fell backwards onto the couch, pulling Robin with her.

They both began to laugh at the accidental fall, until Robin again pressed his lips against Starfires. This time, without hesitation, Starfire allowed Robin to kiss her. When his tongue tried to penetrate her mouth, she let it.

Robin's heart soon was beating too fast to settle for just kissing. He wanted more from her, so much more. He slightly sat up, so he was facing Starfire at a better angle. With his free hand, he took hers and set it on his shoulder. He sensed she was puzzled by the way that her mouth had slightly slowed down.

He placed his hand on top of hers and assisted Starfire in undoing one side of his cape. When it was undone, the cape gently fell off of Robins shoulder and swung to the left side of his body. As it fell, Starfire began to understand that Robin didn't want his cape anymore for whatever reason, and that he wanted her to get it off for him.

She then moved her hand to the other side of his body and gently undid that side of the cape. As it fell to the sofa, Starfire moved both of her hands around his neck tightly. He pulled her closer and closer, onto his lap. He felt her slightly smile and found it as a sign to continue.

He put his hands beneath her legs, at first Starfire was confused, then let Robin continue with his strange earthly customs. His body rose while still holding tightly onto hers. Starfires eyes still closed, she felt his footsteps move her further and further away from the couch. Then, she felt a solid object beneath her body.

She opened her eyes slightly for a moment to find that she was on some sort of table, and finally the height of Robin. Although he was still standing, one hand moved up and down, releasing and holding different places along her back and neck. With his other hand, he ran it down her arm and to the glove that incased her wrist. He gently placed his fingers beneath it, and began to peel it off of her smooth skin.

When one glove was gone, he moved to the other. When they had both been removed, he let one hand do the opposite of what his second hand was doing.

At this moment, Starfire began to feel her heart racing faster than before. She wanted Robin, maybe not as much as he wanted her at the moment, but she longed for him. With nimble fingers, Starfire untied the small piece of string holding the top of Robins shirt closed, exposing a large piece of his strong chest.

She felt him grin beneath his kiss, and used all of her strength not to giggle. She took her hands and began to rub his hard chest covered in tight fabric. Again, her heart began to beat. She wanted more and more.

Starfire took her hands and ran them down the sides of his muscular body reaching where his shirt was tucked into his belt. She tried to remove his shirt, but it was too hard to undo the careful creasing without removing his tool belt. She moved her hands more to the front of his body, working on the latch that held the belt to his perfect body. She found it too hard to both kiss him and remove his belt at the same time.

Sensing this, Robin was the first to pull away. He let out a slight chuckle seeing Starfire struggle with his belt. He gently moved her hands with a smile and helped her undo the belt himself. She heard it clang to the floor, and Robin went in for another kiss.

His lips met hers and the process again repeated itself. Now, finding that she had a window of opportunity, she began un tucking his skin tight shirt. She put her finger tips beneath the elastic oh his pants and pulled his shirt out from beneath the elastic.

She began tugging his shirt upward and with his assistance she got his shirt completely off. Placing her hands on his shoulder blades, they continued. She felt his muscular body shift, every muscle slightly tensing with every time he moved his lips

Robin again began to grow tired of Starfire simply kissing him. He wanted more from her, he wanted to see more from her. With strong hands, he moved up her back. When he made his way up her back fully, he began fussing with her extremely tight shirt. He knew that she was wearing a bra under it, but he just wanted it gone. It seemed to be impossible to get it off, so he worked in a different direction.

She was lost in the moment, but hoping to catch her attention, he worked off of a different angle. One hand remained on her upper body, but moved to her shoulder. The other hand he dropped to her thigh. He softly ran one hand up her thigh until it reached the corner of her skirt. He felt Starfire tense but continued, all the while he attempted to work one of the straps of her top off her shoulder.

Feeling the soft fabric of her mini skirt, and not being stopped yet, he continued moving his hand. Until it had almost completely disappeared beneath her skirt. Then she stopped. She removed her tongue from Robins mouth and pulled her lips away. She grabbed onto the hand that was beneath her skirt and attempted to move it.

"Come on Star," said Robin almost threateningly

He pushed his head forward and forcefully pressed his mouth against hers. Using the strength he had built up in his arms, he broke from Starfires grasp and continued trying to push his hand forward. With his second hand, he successfully pulled off one of the straps of her top and moved to the second. He that strap down hard and fast.

He had almost completely removed her top and his hand was veering dangerously close to the danger zone. But using all of her built up strength, she pulled her hands away and gave him a hard shove backwards. His hands broke from her body and he stumbled backwards before realizing what he had done.

"Oh my, Starfire. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. It's just that-" Robin stammered, realization sweeping over him.

Starfire pushed herself off of the counter and readjusted her top and skirt. Tears swelling in her eyes she said "Robin, if you truly love me, than I beg you to stop. I wish not to do this now," she said, a single tear streaming down her face.

He walked toward her and embraced her in a hug. Her head pushed against his chest, and for a moment he let her cry.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we watch a movie okay? As much as I hate to say it, the movie can be a romance or comedy or whatever you want," he said

She smiled and he walked her to the couch where they sat and watched a movie.

The night continued with very little happening. Near the end of the film, Starfire fell asleep on Robin. He dozed of a few times, but realized that Starfire was asleep. He gently picked her and walked her to her room. Laying her gently on the bed, he stared at her for a moment.

She was beautiful lying there, he could do anything that he wanted and she wouldn't even know. She would just think it a dream. He extended a hand to her body, and stopped for a moment, taking in the fact she had no defenses against him. He bent down and reached for the covers. Pulling them over her soft body.

Than he bent down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, but he first whispered in a soft voice "I love you"


End file.
